Andere Welt
by The-Pfoetchen
Summary: ThePfoetchen very proudly presents:Andere Welt!Diese Fanfiction ist ein SelfInsert, wobei ich hoffe, dass ich keine Mary Sue Anwandlungen bekomme. Genauer gesagt, geht es darum, dass auf seltsame Weise ab und zu einige Welten verschwinden. Non Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_1. Kapitel _

„Was soll das heißen?!" Sora sah Donald fassungslos an. „Sagte ich doch schon, Agrabah ist verschwunden!" Goofy nickte zustimmend. „Einfach so?!" „Ja, wir können es nicht mehr sichten." Sora fasste sich verzweifelt an den Kopf. „Die Welt ist verloren wenn wir nicht helfen!" Goofy nickte betroffen. „Wir sollten sie suchen!", schlug Donald vor worauf Sora nur niedergeschlagen nickte. Was würde ihnen auch anderes übrig bleiben? Immerhin mussten sie die Welten von den Herzlosen befreien. „Machen wir einen Zwischenstopp in Traverse?", fragte Goofy nun nach worauf Sora seufzend nickte. Also stiegen die Drei wieder in das Gumi-Mobil und hoben ab. Sie hatten grade erst einen Stopp im Wunderland gemacht um sich etwas auszuruhen und um eine Teambesprechung durchzuführen. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was für Welten es noch gibt?" „Keine Ahnung, aber unser Radar zeigte welche an.", antwortete Goofy auf Sora's Frage worauf dieser wieder etwas hoffnungsloser schien. „Was ist, wenn diese ganzen anderen Welten auch noch einfach so verschwinden?" „Dann haben wir ein großes Problem." Donald dachte kurz nach, nachdem er dies sagte. Warum passierte so was nur? „Wir können jetzt landen." Goofy stand auf als er das hörte, Sora ebenso. Donald landete das Gumi ordnungsgemäß. Endlich in Traverse angekommen herrschte ein Schweigen, welches keiner der Dreien brechen wollte. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, manche davon waren eher freundlich, die anderen nicht. Schnell schlüpften sie in den nächsten Itemladen und kauften erstmal ein. Knapp bei Kasse waren sie nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Jeder stopfte die Taschen so voll wie es ging, man wusste ja nicht was passieren würde, wenn sie nach der verlorenen Welt suchen würden. „Sollen wir noch bei Aerith, Yuffie und Leon vorbeischauen?" „Nein, wird nicht nötig sein. Wir sollten am besten direkt los fliegen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren…", murmelte Sora und ging wieder in Richtung Gumi. Man hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass irgendwelche Welten einfach so verschwinden würden. Donald und Goofy tuschelten irgendwas hinter Sora's Rücken, aber er bekam nicht mit was es war, er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Wieder im Gumi angekommen ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. „Na dann los.", meinte Goofy aufmunternd. Die Ente nickte und steuerte das Gumi planlos durchs All. Sie flogen an einigen Welten vorbei. Der Olymp, das Wunderland, der Dschungel. Nach dem Wurmloch drifteten sie stark nach links ab. Zu spät. Der Tank war leer und vor ihnen schien nur gähnende Leere zu sein. „Vielleicht haben wir hier ja noch Treibstoff stehen." „Ich schau nach." Meinte Sora und stand auf. „Aber wenn wir zu dritt suchen geht's schneller, außerdem bewegen wir uns eh nicht von der Stelle. Unser Radar zeigte vorhin auch keine Meteoriten an." Sora lächelte matt und nickte. Was, wenn sie sich keinen Schritt mehr wegbewegen konnten? Im All existierte ja kein Wind. Vielleicht würde ja jemand vorbeikommen und sie abholen. „Okay. Donald, du versuchst links dein Glück, ich gehe in die Mitte und Goofy sucht rechts nach." Kurz nickten sie ihm zu, dann verschwanden sie. Kurz seufzte er, dann durchsuchte Sora die Mitte.

Nichts. Er rannte nun schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde herum und fand keinen Treibstoff. Er hatte den Gang bestimmt fünf Mal abgelaufen. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er ans Ende des Ganges und sah zum Fenster heraus. Seine Augen waren geweitet. Nun kamen auch die anderen angerannt weil sie auch nichts gefunden hatten. Der Erpel sah Sora verwirrt an, als dieser die Hände auf seine Schultern legte. „Donald, war da vorhin schon eine Welt?" Donald hielt inne, sah aus dem Fenster und sah dann Sora an. „Nein. Aber eins wissen wir, es ist nicht Agrabah." Goofy, der inzwischen auch einen Blick riskiert hatte meinte: „Die zieht uns an, haben wir noch genug im Tank zum Landen?" „Hoffen wir's.", murmelte Sora und ging langsam Donald hinterher, der wie ein Verrückter zum Steuer rannte. „Wenn wir Glück haben sind da noch keine Herzlosen!", rief der Erpel herüber. „Echt?" In Sora's Stimme erklang ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Es gab eine Welt ohne Schattenlurche und Ähnlichem? „Perfekt, wir können landen!" Goofy der hinten schon angekommen war, freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Genial!" Der Braunhaarige rannte voller Enthusiasmus zum Cockpit. „Wann sind wir unten?" Der Enterich lachte auf. „Nun sei geduldig, in ein paar Sekunden!" Welch erfreuliche Nachricht! Sora freute sich beinahe wie ein Kind, das grade einen Lutscher bekommen hatte. Ein kurzes Rappeln, dann schnatterte Donald drauf los: „Wir sind gelandet." Sora war natürlich als erstes draußen. Die Umgebung sah komisch aus. Rasen, manchmal standen auch Bäume herum. Dann war dort eine Einleitung in ein Dörfchen oder ähnlich. Sora sah in eine andere Richtung. Wald. „Wohin?", fragte er seine zwei Begleiter. „Dorf, danach schauen wir im Wald nach." „Warum?", hakte Sora nach, als Donald ihm antwortete. „Weil D vor W im Alphabet kommt!" „Achso." Sora nickte und ging dann Richtung Dorf. Plötzlich hielt Sora an und hob den Blick. Über ihm flog doch tatsächlich ein Schwein vorbei. Kopfschüttelnd überschritt er die Grenzen ins Dorf und blickte sich um. Die Gegend war menschenleer. Wo war dabei die Logik? Und wer hatte das Dorf errichtet? Und warum? Mehr als eigenartig war auch, dass auf einigen Tischen Eis stand. Es war ein Eiscafé, nun gut, aber wer sollte das Eis dann zubereitet haben? Es stand genau auf drei Tischen Eis. Recht einladend eigentlich, doch war das nur Zufall oder wusste jemand wie viele Leute in der Siedlung waren? Vielleicht war das Eis nur eine Falle? Donald und Goofy jedenfalls dachten darüber nicht nach und saßen schon fröhlich Eis essend da. Und Sora, der nicht alleine dastehen wollte setzte sich zu ihnen. „Schmeckt das Eis?" Die Beiden nickten den Braunhaarigen freudig an. „Naja…" Kurz stutzte er, dann probierte auch er das Eis. „Stimmt, echt lecker." Nun nickte Sora zustimmend. „Glaubt ihr, jemand wusste, dass wir kommen? Das Eis steht hier doch nicht nur zum Anschauen." „Vielleicht." Donald zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber solange es keinen stört, dass wir essen, ist das doch egal." Seufzend klatschte Sora sich die hand vor die Stirn. „Was, wenn das nur 'ne Falle is?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Kapitel _

„Stimmt, hier ist es sehr ruhig.", merkte Goofy an und aß den letzten Bissen von seinem Eis. „Wer weiß, ob die Türen wohl nur aufgemalt sind?", fragte er dann nach. Sora stand auf, schmiss sich gegen die nächste Türe und meinte darauf nur: „Nein, das ist echtes Holz." „Hm…" Sora öffnete die Tür, dahinter war ein Flur mit Treppe. Die Treppe war in einem hässlichen, matten Grünton angestrichen, genau wie das Geländer. „Glaubt ihr, hier wohnt wer?", fragte Sora als er wieder zurück zu Goofy und Donald sah, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten und weiter sitzen blieben. „Ich geh schauen, bleibt hier." Unten die Wohnung war verschlossen, die darüber sah nicht besonders einladend aus und die im zweiten Stockwerk stank. Also lieber in die zweite Wohnung. Sora rannte wieder einen Treppenabschnitt hinab und klopfte an die zweite Tür. Nichts. Er sah auf eine Uhr im Treppenhaus. 13 Uhr und 46 Minuten. Er sah zwar Silhouetten vorbeirauschen durch das Glas der Tür, aber die Personen schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken. In Eile verließen zwei Personen die Wohnung, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein altes Ehepaar das einkaufen wollte. Die Personen hatten grade mal einige Minuten das Haus verlassen, da hörte Sora ein Schlüsselklirren. Ein Mädchen kam hoch gelaufen und war gerade dabei, in die Wohnung zu verschwinden, als sie den Braunhaarigen ansah. „Nanu, wer bist du denn?" Der Pony ihrer dunkelbraunen Haare mit rein gefärbten blonden Strähnen fiel in ihre dunklen Augen, eine Farbe konnte man nicht genau erkennen. Sie war kleinwüchsig und sah leicht geschwitzt aus. Für ihre Größe war sie nicht wirklich dick. Doch Sora, der gerne das Positive an Personen sah lächelte sie an.

„Sora!" „Den Namen kenn ich doch irgendwo her…" Das Mädchen zog eine Schnute. „Naja, ich bin Jenn." Sie krallte sich seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Warum stehst du hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?" Sora hob eine Augenbraue an. Bestellt und nicht abgeholt? Sollte wohl eine Redewendung sein. „Hier ist es so leer in der Stadt…", murmelte er. „Möchtest du, dass es voll wird?", fragte das Mädchen und sah ihn an. „Nein, nein, lass nur." „Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?" „Nein, ich bin hier hin geflogen." Das Mädchen hielt kurz inne, sah ihn dann aber schief an. „Achso, noch so einer." „Hä?" Sora sah sie fragend an. „Ach, nicht so wichtig, möchtest du auf einen Kakao reinkommen? Ich hab deine komisch aussehenden Freunde unten gesehen, du kannst sie gleich mit rein nehmen." Der Braunhaarige blockte ab. „Nein, wir haben kaum Zeit." „Hier habt ihr so viel Zeit wie ihr wollt." Sie deutete auf die Uhr, die immernoch dieselbe Zeit anzeigte. „Siehst du?" „Aber… wie hast du das gemacht?" „Das hier ist meine Fantasie, ich kann machen was ich will." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kannst du auch zwei Freunde von mir herholen?" „Nein, ich kenne sie nicht, ich muss etwas kennen um es herzuholen." Sie klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt hol schon deine Freunde, wir setzen uns in die Küche und unterhalten uns was." Er seufzte. „Donald, Goofy!" Einige Sekunden später kamen sie hoch und sahen Sora und das Mädchen an. „Ich bin Goofy, und wer bist du?" Das hundeähnliche Wesen schüttelte Jennifer die Hand, die seine Frage natürlich gerne beantwortete. „Soso, Jenny, hm?" Donald rümpfte den Schnabel und stemmte die Hände in die Federn. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" „Komisch, dass nur du hier bist." Sora legte freundschaftlich grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens. „Ach Donald, Jenny ist ganz normal!" „Außerdem sind doch grade meine Eltern hier raus gerannt!" „Haben wir nicht gesehen." Donald zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kann schon sein, hab nicht mehr an sie gedacht." „Du kannst durch Denken Leute verschwinden lassen?" Goofy sah Die Braunhaarige an. „Nein, wir sind hier in ihrer Fantasiewelt." Sora lächelte Goofy an. „Achso.", brummelte Donald, der Jenn aber trotzdem nicht wirklich vertraute. „Also, jetzt kommt schon mit." Das Mädchen strahlte und zerrte Sora, Goofy und Donald in die Wohnung.

„Und ich war also nicht der Erste?", fragte der Braunhaarige während er einen Kakao schlürfte. Wer sollte denn vor ihm da gewesen sein? Etwa Riku? Oder Kairi? „Nein. Vor dir war noch ein Kerl hier. Schien ziemlich verwirrt der Ärmste. Suchte nach einem ‚Riku'." „Nach einem Riku?" „Ja, kennst du ihn? Also einen von den Beiden?" „Riku!" „Wer ist das denn?" Goofy schaltete sich nun ein. „Das ist Sora's Kumpel! Achja, darf ich noch ein Glas Wasser haben?" „Klar." Das Mädchen ließ das Glas durch ihre Fantasie mit Wasser füllen. „Also das mit Riku, das is ne lange Geschichte." Sora nippte noch einmal an der Tasse während Donald damit beschäftigt war, Süßigkeiten in sich zu stopfen. „Macht nichts, ich hab Zeit." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und sah den Braunhaarigen erwartungsvoll an. „Naja, anfangs war ich mit meinen Freunden Riku und Kairi auf einer Insel, wir wollten die anderen Welten erkunden und… Hey, was ist?" Er sah das Mädchen an, bei dem Namen Kairi sah sie etwas erstaunt aus, dann jedoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich glaub nur, ich hab den Namen schon mal gehört. Hab letztens von ner Kairi geträumt." „Echt? Wie sah sie aus?" „Also die war ein bisschen größer als ich, die hatte rote Haare und blaue Augen. Die trug ein Top und einen Rock mit ner Hose drunter. Saß am Strand." Sora war erst erstaunt, dann sprang er auf. „Kairi! Das war meine Kairi!" Kurz zögerte das Mädchen, dann kicherte sie. „Deine Kairi? Du warst nich da, aber n Kerl mit nem komischen Schwert und silbernen Haaren!" Sora sah sie noch ungläubiger an. „Riku?!" Goofy und Donald sahen nun auf. „Donald, Goofy, wir brauchen das Mädchen!" Jennifer wurde rot und lächelte schief. „Wirklich sehr schmeichelhaft…" „Nicht so! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", fuhr Sora sie an und packte sie an den Schultern. „Bitte hilf mir!" „Hey!" Donald quakte dazwischen und packte Sora bei der Schulter. „Wer hat gesagt, dass sie mitkommt?!" „Ich!" Zögernd nahm das Mädchen seine Hände von ihren Schultern. „Aber, was passiert dann mit mir in der Realität?"


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Kapitel _

„Bitte!" „Aber ich kann nicht!" Die Braunhaarige war verzweifelt. Warum stellte jemand so hohe Anforderungen an sie? „Ich habe da draußen irgendwo meine Freunde verloren und werde die vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatte doch auch Freunde in der Realität! Goofy sah dem Gespräch zwischen den Beiden zu während Donald immernoch hoffte, sie würden das Mädchen hier lassen. Das Mädchen stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, warum drehte sich um sie alles? Ein lautes Grollen kam von draußen hervor. „Jenny! Ich brauche dich!" Der Junge drehte beinahe schon durch, war annährend so verzweifelt wie das Mädchen das nun zitternd die Augen zusammenkniff. Jetzt auch noch in ihrer Fantasie. Wurde sie etwa überall terrorisiert? Sora sank auf den Stuhl. „Bitte verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven…" Der Boden bebte und alles drohte auseinander zu fallen. Sie stand auf und schlurfte in ihr Zimmer. Plötzlich schien alles ruhig zu werden. Die Türe knallte sie hinter sich zu, lehnte sich an sie an und sank weinend herab. Sora wurde von einem eigenartigen Gefühl überrannt. Das Mädchen war ja recht sensibel. Zu sensibel? Er stand auf, als er das Mädchen die Zimmertür herunterrutschen hörte. Er raste zur Tür und klopfte dagegen. „Jenn! Jennifer! Geht es dir gut?!", schrie er aufgekratzt, wurde dann aber ruhiger als er ein Schniefen hinter der Tür vernahm. Kurz seufzte er erleichtert, dann hockte er sich vor die Tür. „Nehm dir Zeit. Aber bitte, raste nicht so aus wie vorhin." Er presste das Ohr an die Tür und vernahm ein leises: „Würdest du da noch ruhig sein?" Kurz dachte er nach. Er war echt schlimm gewesen, er hatte sie schon bald dazu gezwungen. „Hey, das tut mir Leid, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte, bitte komm mit uns mit." „Der Erpel hat was dagegen und ich auch. Ich will meine Freunde nicht verlieren." Sie krabbelte zum Schrank und packte einige Kleider ein. „Was ist wenn deine Realität auch von Herzlosen überfallen wird?" Das Mädchen hielt inne, rappelte sich auf, schulterte den Rucksack und öffnete die Tür, worauf ihr Sora, der sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte und in der Hocke war, entgegen gepurzelt kam. „Ich komme mit." Was sollte sie mehr tun? Sie hatte nur die eine Wahl, entweder in der Realität warten auf die Herzlosen oder sie versuchen zu stoppen. Die Tränen hatte sie schnell weggewischt, das gab ihr Mut. Sie hielt Sora die Hand entgegen welcher sich sofort aufrappelte, sie kurz umarmte und ein „Danke.", murmelte. „Ich pack noch Proviant ein, dann können wir abhauen." „Wer weiß ob deine Fantasie auch außerhalb funktioniert." Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zugleich flogen auch einige Suppen aus der Dose und diverse andere Fertiggerichte hinein. Die Braunhaarige dackelte dann in die Küche. „Wir können los…" Goofy stand sofort auf und ging aus dem Haus, Donald schnatterte vor sich hin und zuletzt gingen die beiden Braunhaarigen nebeneinander heraus.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die Sora dann brach. „Kannst du eigentlich kämpfen?" „Seh ich so aus?" Das Mädchen seufzte. „Ich wird die beschützen." Ermunternd legte Sora einen Arm um sie und schlug ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht können wir dir aber auch irgendwas beibringen was das Kämpfen angeht. Mit nem Stab wirst du doch sicherlich kämpfen können." Das Mädchen sah ihn schief an. „Ja, sicher." Der Sarkasmus tropfte aus ihrer Stimme. „Was so was angeht war ich nie gut. Ich treff ja nich mal beim Fußball den Ball." Der Braunhaarige grinste schief. „Ja, das is wirklich n Problem." „Ich kann nicht kochen, ich kann nicht kämpfen und ich bin sensibel." Sie zog eine Schnute. „Bin ich überhaupt zu **_irgendwas_** zu gebrauchen?!" „Da wird sich bestimmt was finden lassen. Wettrennen?" „Bin unsportlich." „Oh. Naja, kann man nix machen." Er grinste und rannte dann hinter Donald und Goofy her. Der Erpel wank sie zu sich, da sie zu langsam waren. „Warte doch mal!", schrie das Mädchen und rannte ihm hinterher. Sie war nicht schnell und hatte keine Ausdauer, weshalb sie, als sie endlich bei Sora angekommen war an ihm hing und hechelte. „Sora ich kann net so schnell." „Tut mir Leid. Soll ich dich tragen?" Sie sah ihn an als wäre er nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Bin zu fett." „Ach was." Er grinste und versuchte das Mädchen hochzuheben und Huckepack zu tragen wobei er sich schon nach wenigen Schritten bemerkbar machte. „Stimmt, du bist zu schwer. Oder ich bin zu schwach." „Erstes." Lächelnd stieg sie ab und zog ihn dann mit. „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich so an Klamotten?" „Nich so viel." Sie grinste und zog einige Kleider hervor. „Wo- ach so… hat das auch die richtige Größe?" „Ich seh deine Kleider, also müssten die hier auch passen." Er räusperte sich. „Danke." „Hoffe es gefällt dir. Immerhin müssen wir jetzt länger mit einander auskommen." Sie lächelte schief und stieg zögernd ins Gumi ein. „Wasn das?" „Ein Gumi-Mobil.", meinte Goofy und führte sie zusammen mit Sora im Gumi herum. „Das hier ist das Cockpit." Fasziniert aussehend ging das Mädchen im Cockpit umher und sah sich alles genau an. „Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen…", murmelte sie und blickte dann zu Goofy und Sora. „Cool! Darf ich mal steuern?" Donald, der grade von hinten angerannt kam quakte: „Nein!" Als er dann stehen blieb sprang er aufgeregt von einem auf den anderen Fuß. „Sie hat doch keine Ahnung vom Fliegen, außerdem haben wir keinen Sprit!" „Für Treibstoff is gesorgt.", meinte das Mädchen und sah Donald an, neben dem einige Kanister auftauchten. „Ich hab Hunger, kannst du mir bitte die Tasche geben?", fragte Sora Goofy. „Was für eine Tasche?" Donald und Jenny wandten sich nun zu Goofy. „Du hast den Rucksack vergessen?" „Ach, den sollte ich mitnehmen?" Doch es war schon zu spät. Die Kanister entleerten sich von selber im Tank und Jenn hatte sich aus reiner Dummheit gegen den Starthebel gelehnt. „Verdammter Mist.", murmelte das Mädchen, sah aus dem Fenster und schlug die Hand gegen ihre Stirn.


End file.
